Maybe Here
by HeyItzSy
Summary: Sean, Clarity, Mark and Sahara have the perfect highschool friendship and romance. But, as with any perfect situation, there are bound to be some cracks...


Clarity woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door. She put the toilet seat up and put her head over it. Throwing up something that looks like really thick water. Her phone begins to ring in her room but she doesn't care. As any 15 year old girl would, she was just trying to figure out why she was throwing up.

Her mother started calling her from downstairs. "Clarity! Get up, we've gotta go out to see your grandmother! You know it's a long drive", she called. Clarity sighed but lifted her head from the toilet. "Okay", she yelled in a kind of sleepy voice.

She tried to get back to her room without stumbling and falling but before she knew, she started to trip and fall. Her older sister, Sahara came out of her room, only to see her baby sister stumbling all down the hallway. "Girl, are you okay", she asked? Clarity didn't even looked back at her but replied, "yes", softly.

Once in her room, Clarity takes whatever she first sees in her closet and puts it on. Some black leggings, a skull designed tank top and a leather vest. She wasn't very sure why people thought she was the angel in the family. I guess no one bothers to look at the stuff I wear, she thought to herself while putting her hair into a high ponytail. Only so she could show off the choker she bought last week. She lets her hair go so it can fall into a ponytail.

There was a knock on her door. She walked from her mirror to her door. "Who is it", she asked? "It's the mailman", the voice said, "who the fuck do you think it is? Your sister duh". Clarity opened the door to see her older sister, Sahara.

"What do you want, Sara", Clarity asks her sister? Sahara rolls her eyes. "Just let me in", she said. Clarity opened the door for her sister and sat on her bed. Sahara came in and sat next to her little sister. "Are you sick"? Clarity looked at her confused, "What? No! Why"?

Sahara nodded her head. "You seem sick. You're not pregnant, are you", she asked sounding worried? Clarity shook her head slowly. "Why would you ask that"? Sahara shrugged her shoulders, "just curiosity, I guess". Clarity's phone rang again.

"Okay, you're gonna need to go. It might be someone important", Clarity says laughing a little. Sahara giggles, "Jack is it? He's so weird, why do you even bother with him"? Clarity rolled her eyes. "His name's Sean, Sahara. Get it right, bruh".

Sahara laughs and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Clarity picks up her phone.

C: Hello?

S: Hey. What's up?

C: You tell me, you called.

S: Fair. What'cha up ta?

C: I'm about to go on this lame trip with my family.

S: *laughs* Doesn't seem bad. Where ya goin?

C: To my grandma's house.

S: Damn. That's pretty lame.*giggle*

C: Shut up Sean. It's gonna be super boring.

There are tiny laughs coming from down the hall.

C: I guess Sahara's on the phone with Mark.

S: They're kinda cute together.

C: Oh my god, I don't care. They're gross.

"Clarity! Sahara! C'mon it's time to go", their mother yelled from downstairs. Sahara groaned from her room and told Mark she had to go.

C: I'll call you back once I get in the car.

S: Okay. Love you!

C: Love you too! Later laddie!*giggle*

S: Later lassie!

-CALL ENDS-

Clarity puts her phone in her pocket and grabs the suitcase off her bed. She walks out of her room, looking back one more time at the room she won't see for a week. She sighs and heads downstairs to see the rest of her family waiting on her. She stands by the door, only waiting on Sahara to come out. She texts Sean just to pass the time. After 10 minutes, Sahara comes downstairs wearing all pink.

"Oh my GOD! FINALLY! You took a century", Clarity said rolling her eyes softly. "Shut up Clarity, no one asked you", Sahara said frustratedly. Their mother shushed them and told them to go to the car. As the girl's father loaded the trunk with their luggage, their mom helped them. Clarity overheard them talking.

"Do you think the girls are ready to know this", she asked? "I'm actually not sure but, I hope this trip is what they need just so they can get a grip on it", he said confidently. "I really do hope so Omar. I really do hope they'll learn", she says kinda scared. He hugs her and they get into the car. I'm won't go again, Clarity thinks til she falls asleep.


End file.
